


The Parade of One Hundred Demons

by panoramicpomegranate



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panoramicpomegranate/pseuds/panoramicpomegranate
Summary: I love youkai and Tsukipro too much, so thus I've written my fanfic ode to the youkai au.Shout-out to Pipe, for her research on kageboshi and Joy, for being my fellow Tsukipro fangirl LOLI haven't written a story since 7th grade, so take my writing with a grain of salt. Do tell me if characters seem a little ooc because I feel my understanding of their character is a little poor and therefore I'll edit to better fit their character.The first few chapters will have Mamoru and Kouki, but I'll eventually integrate more characters.*Whisper* also I can only use ao3 on my phone so forgive any odd formatting.EDIT 9/8/2019: I have a computer now!! So now I can easily edit this more and fix any formatting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love youkai and Tsukipro too much, so thus I've written my fanfic ode to the youkai au.  
> Shout-out to Pipe, for her research on kageboshi and Joy, for being my fellow Tsukipro fangirl LOL  
> I haven't written a story since 7th grade, so take my writing with a grain of salt. Do tell me if characters seem a little ooc because I feel my understanding of their character is a little poor and therefore I'll edit to better fit their character.  
> The first few chapters will have Mamoru and Kouki, but I'll eventually integrate more characters.  
> *Whisper* also I can only use ao3 on my phone so forgive any odd formatting.
> 
> EDIT 9/8/2019: I have a computer now!! So now I can easily edit this more and fix any formatting.

It rained heavily as the rainy season finalized and took hold of the sky. Mamoru looked up under the large leaves partially shielding him from the rainy, taking in the sky’s image.  
“I really don’t want to catch a cold, but I really have to find work.” Mamoru looked down and clutched his father’s mala necklace. He barely remembered his parents, but he just knew that his mother died before his father passed away soon after her.  
“It’ll be okay. It shouldn’t be hard to find a job as long as I keep walking,” he assured himself, walking through the thick forest against the gravel path for some protection against the rain.  
Soon after the rain cleared and the leftover humidity heated the air, Mamoru stumbled upon a small shrine. Filled with small torii gates and small fox statues, Mamoru realized it was an Inari shrine.  
Crouching down at the level of the small shrine and statues, he mused at how cute they were. “How cute. You know, I’ve never seen a fox up close. They always run away when they spot me.” Mamoru stood up and looked over his left shoulder. He saw a fruiting peach tree and smiled.  
He twisted and picked off two peach, and placed one atop of the ledge of the pedestal the small fox statues stood. The small fox statue had a red bib tied around its neck. Rain water dripped off the stone roof of the small fox’s house and rolled over the ripe peach.  
“Enjoy!” Mamoru said cheerfully as he continued with his peach onto the beaten path on his search for work.  
Out of the side of the pine trees, a small but fluffy fox tail wagged, and a small blond boy emerged. He skittered towards the peach; his bright and heavy kimono reflected the sunlight.  
Koki crouched down and picked up the peach. His eyes sparkled with fascination as he turned the peach around in his hand and examined the skin.  
“He... gave this to me?”  
“Koki?” a tall woman with silver tails came out the main larger shrine, hidden by the enchantment of the pine trees. Its image hazed with the sunlight, as it wasn’t of corporeal form.  
“Mama?” Koki looked up at his mother and smiled. “Mama!! Look at what the man gave me!” Koki jumped up and down to his mother, who picked up the peach from his hand.  
“He gave you an offering,” His mother smiled back at him. She crouched at his eye level and gave him back the peach. “This is yours. You're free to eat it.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes. When you’re done, give me the seed and we can replant it and grow it together.”  
“Grow it?”  
“Yes, when you plant the seed, it grows to become a tree, just like that one.” Koki’s mother gently placed her hand on Koki’s shoulder and he turned around as she pointed at the tree Mamoru picked the peach from.  
“Ah...”  
“And one day, you’ll become the guardian of all fruiting trees, just like that peach.” Koki’s mother hugged her son tight and kissed his cheek.  
Koki giggled and ran back inside the main shrine, where he sat outside by the back entrance to eat the peach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsbsifejd forgive any errors like misspellings or forgotten words. I'm gonna periodically go back and correct any I see.


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoru walked for days on end, till he found an ornate house with a large stone gate and wall square around it. His eye sparkled at the thought of being hired by what seemed to be a noble house, "I can clean, o-or run errands, o-or prune the trees!!"

Mamoru skittered up the guard in front of the gates, and while trying to contain his excitement, asked the guard in a gasping breath, “D-do you have any jobs available?! I’d love to work, I would do anything!! I’d work my hardest!!” 

The guarded looked at Mamoru completely off-guard and with a teaspoon of shock, before squinting and examining Mamoru up and down. 

“Hm... well your body’s decent... maybe a bit on the scrawny side... but with a bit of training it should be fine,” the guard mumbled away while Mamoru held his position of standing with one leg while the other was up in the air and clasping his hands together to illustrate his enthusiasm, although his face was of cold sweat and confusion and possible fear that he may have blown all his chances of being hired within less than a decent walking distance. 

“Would you be willing to work as a guard? That’s really the only thing that the Master is looking for.” 

“A guard?” Mamoru let go of his hands and returned his lifted leg back. A guard? Would he be good as a guard? Although, this guard did mention having to train if he needed to. Mamoru was rather of average built, but this was a job opportunity. 

“Yes, I’d to work as a guard! Although, I think I would need some training beforehand...” Mamoru laughed as he patted his abdomen. 

“Let me call the Master’s attendant then. He’ll handle the rest.” The guard opened the large wooden, bolted door, signaled a hand gesture to another guard behind it, who rushed over to replace his position, and gestured at Mamoru to follow him. 

"I guess my first job after such a while will be a guard for a daimyo," Mamoru thought to himself as the heavy doors slammed shut through their own weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself being more of a short story person so I guess chapters will be on the shorter side LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajvsnsgbej featuring Rikka Sera aka my husband

Deep inside the valleys of mountains, lies a village of heavy snow. Gated by the enchantments of frost flowers and snowdrops, lies a village of only snow women. 

“Rikka, my dear,” The elder matriarch’s voice echoed through the large and empty room of the elders’ council room. 

“Yes, Matriarch?” Rikka sat down by the Matriarch and pulled out a tea set onto the low table. 

“Are you visiting the heir of Mount Takao?” 

Rikka poured black tea into the Matriarch’s teacup and replied, “Why, yes, I am, dear Matriarch. He has invited me to tea to talk about his new silk business in the human world,” 

“He’s opened a business in the human world? Perhaps his father taught him well to be independent and not be afraid of opportunities.” 

Rikka chuckled a little as he covered his laughing mouth with his hand, “Humans also spend great amounts of rice just for good silk too. To introduce black Tengu silk, he could open up to three new estates for three sons.” 

The Matriarch sipped her black tea and placed her teacup back on to the low table, “I’m surprised that he doesn’t already have three sons.” 

Rikka smiled again, “Yes, sometimes I wonder if he would start falling for human girls once he opens up this new business. But I don’t think the business alliances with the Oni clans would allow it.” 

“Of course, and especially since they’re one of largest buyers of his sake, young master Tsubasa couldn't afford it,” the Matriarch replied. 

With his wry smile, Rikka stood up and said, “I must go now, dear Matriarch. You know Tsubasa would drink all the tea and then his entire sake supply if he were left all alone to do it.” 

The Matriarch laughed before hugging Rikka briefly and allowing him to go. Rikka waved at the Matriarch before leaving the council building and waved to all the half-snow children chasing after him before the valley gates. 

“All of you be good children for your mothers, okay?” Rikka crouched down and hugged the group of children, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. 

Rikka waved one last time to the children before tapping his fingers onto the floral enchantment gate, and his image hazed and disappeared as he entered into the mundane world to see the young master Tsubasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use English titles and honorifics just because I felt it sounded less awkward, as I'm writing in English and not Japanese. I think I got the feeling approximately right though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also vazzrock trash.

Mamoru entered the rock gardens of the noble house. He was amazed by their geometric and swirling patterns and their adorable small greenfinches. Mamoru imagined them having their own lives as they chirped on the top of the rocks. 

“If I may ask, what is this house’s family?” Mamoru asked the guard as he sped up a little to keep up with the guard. 

“The Kujikawa house. Do you not know them?” 

“I’m afraid not...,” Mamoru laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward for not knowing who famous noble houses were. 

The guard reached a wing of the house, laid his spear down on the ground and spoke into the paper sliding door, “Attendant Onoda, we have a man we can hire.” 

Silence. Mamoru began to wonder. He hoped that the attendant wasn’t in a bad mood or anything that would result in no employment. And more days of wandering without food. 

“Attendant Onoda!” The guard sighed and slid open the forcefully. 

“Oh no!” Mamoru shrieked and covered his mouth with his hands. “Ah-!” Mamoru fell off the ledge of the wooden floor and fell into the dust. He scrambled to get back onto his feet, climbed back onto the ledge and shrieked again in a panic, “I-is h-he alright?? W-what happened??” 

In the center of the room was a human figure sprawled on the floor, face-down, with a messy bush of white, fur-like, hair. The guard furrowed his brows and entered the room as Mamoru was just left with his shock and confusion. 

“Attendant Onoda! Wake up!” 

“O-oh? Yes, what’s wrong?” Onoda yawned as he slowly got up from the floor. 

“I found a new guy that you could hire as a guard.” 

“Oh, truly?” Onoda gave a gentle smile as he smoothed out his hair. He turned to face Mamoru’s direction, “Oh dear, you’re so pale. What’s wrong?” 

“Oh... I just got really worried you were dead or something...” Mamoru’s color returned to his face but his confusion remained. He made eye contact with the guard, who just darted his eyes at Onoda and shook his head. 

Onoda laughed, “Oh, don’t worry, I just simply fell and forgot to get back up. I must’ve fallen back asleep. I had such a nice sleep....” Onoda stretched as he mused on his full night sleep before blinking in realization, “Oh, Haruto must’ve been so worried why I didn’t get his morning tea.... Sir, would you like to join Haruto and me for tea, as we discuss your possible employment?” 

“Who is Haruto?” Mamoru had an inkling that it was the master of the Kujikawa house, but despite Onoda’s gentle aura, felt that he was someone immoveable or not to be interrupted. 

“Haruto is the master of this house. Impressive, isn’t it? Oh, but he’s so young and small sometimes...” Onoda laughed and mused again. 

Mamoru figured he should smile and accept the offer, “If it’s alright with you, Attendant Onoda.” 

“Oh, that’s alright, you can simply call me Sho if you feel more comfortable with it. Now, if you must excuse me, I should change out of my sleepwear.” 

“Oh, yes, of course!!” Mamoru rushed out of the room walking backwards, where the guard shortly followed and closed the door. 

“This is almost too promising!” Mamoru thought to himself, again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that tsubasa is a soft boy because I don't know Japanese

Up in the air, Rikka floated over forests as a sharp, wispy frost of air. As he flew, forests and plains of grass froze solid. Reaching Mount Takao, Rikka floated forward into the enchantment of the Momiji trees. Tapping his fingers onto the enchanted barrier and going through, Rikka found himself in front of the highest floor of the castle. 

“Tsubasa~” Rikka slipped through walls in a ghost-like frosted air, before materializing his image and gently floating onto the ground and effortlessly sitting down. 

“Rikka! You're finally here!” Tsubasa excitedly fidgeted on his seat before placing a teacup in front of Rikka and pouring green tea into the cup. 

Rikka sipped his tea, “Mmm, just simple sencha today?” 

“Yeah, I know you don’t like extremely fancy stuff like matcha. Plus, we’re gonna enjoy a fancier dinner with my newly released sake!” Tsubasa gleamed at the mention of his famous mountain-brewed sake, imagining the grilled fillets of fish and the fresh crunchiness of vegetables. 

With his famous gentle smile, Rikka replied, “Oh, but of course.” He took another sip of tea before asking, “Now would you like to tell your new silk business?” 

“Oh yes! You see, I'm opening up a new business in the human world. The Kujikawa family are going to be my business partners!” Tsubasa did his famous wink and smirk. 

“Oh? The Kujikawa family? Who are they?” 

“They’re a daimyo family of the Kanagawa domain. In exchange for their rice, I will give them kimonos made out of my black Tengu silk.” Tsubasa basked in his commercial achievements, proud like the Tengu he was. “And! Their rice is what we’re gonna have our dinner with today! They apparently have pioneered a new variety of rice that’s white...” 

“Oh? White rice? But isn’t all rice red?” 

“Yes, but apparently the son of the family, Haruto, and his attendant found one late growing sapling and discovered it made white rice!” 

“Oh, how fascinating~ I’m pleased to try it out for our dinner,” Rikka placed his hand together, slanted against his face. 

“As well,” Tsubasa winked again, “I’ve made more sake, made just for Shiki’s taste!” 

“Oh, Tsubasa, you are achieving almost everything. You know you should sit down with Shiki one of these days and tell him how your businesses are going.” 

Tsubasa blushed a little at the idea of telling the Oni Lord about his achievements, “Oh but you know how Shiki is, he’d tell me how proud he is of me.” 

“But what you are doing is worth being proud of, even I’m proud of you, Tsubasa.” 

“Oh shucks... Oh well, let’s move on from the mushy stuff! Let us begin dinner! Attendant! Bring out the tables and the plates! Don’t be late!” Tsubasa turned to the attendant standing by the door and waved around his hand and pointed directions at him, in order to distract away his bashfulness. 

“Oh, Tsubasa... you’re truly one of the most hard-working people I’ve encountered,” Rikka thought to himself as he covered his smile with the corner of his sleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK Y'ALL I FINALLY UPDATED IT AFTER A MONTH  
> plz comment I'll love you forever

“Hm...” Sho intently looked at Mamoru, “I don’t think you’ll be fit to become a guard....” 

“You don’t think so?” Mamoru felt awkward as he was being examined a second time, which made him compelled to rub the back of his neck. 

“You know... why don’t you work with our kimono dyer?” 

“Your kimono dyer?” 

“Yes, our kimono dyer! I can contact him and we can talk about getting an apprenticeship with him! And you’ve told me about your situation without a home, and as an apprentice, you would be living with him and have your meals provided.” 

Mamoru’s eye sparkled as he grabbed both of Sho’s hands with his and shook them, “Oh thank you, Sho, thank you!” 

Sho smiled, pulled out of his hands of Mamoru’s grasp and placed his hand on top of his and said, “You’re welcome, Mamoru.” 

Mamoru beamed a wide smile. Finally, a home. 

“When am I going to meet him?” Mamoru asked. 

“Would you be okay going there tomorrow? It is only half a day’s ride by horse.” 

“By horse? Oh, I’ve never ridden a horse before...” Mamoru’s mind shuffled through muffled memories seeing large carriages carrying noblewomen, pulled by light brown horses. 

“Oh, that’s alright, I’ll guide you tomorrow on it,” Sho assured Mamoru. 

“Well, okay!” Mamoru said with his voice and smile full of determination. 

“Rest now, as the sun is beginning to set. I will ask an attendant to roll out a futon for you.” 

In Mamoru’s small guest room, was a lit candle stand partially shaded by paper, a storage closet filled with blankets and futons, and Mamoru’s rolled out futon. 

An attendant had given Mamoru a white nightgown to sleep in, although Mamoru held the nightgown confusedly, memorized at the sheen of the white silk. 

After putting on the nightgown, Mamoru slid open the door and the cool night air rushed in the room. He closed his eyes as he felt the coolness wrap around his body; silently thinking about today’s events. 

“A dyer, huh...” Mamoru thought to himself. His village burned down when he was a child. He had no memories of what professions or trade his parents or his neighbors could’ve had, besides millet farming. As the only survivor with no family, he just scraped along life, surviving off the blessings of trees and their fruits, and the intimate pain of hunger. 

He slowly opened his eyes up at the night sky, with their illuminating stars striping the sky. He turned back into the room and closed the door. Blowing out the candle, he bid the day goodnight as fuzzy mirages of memories played as he closed his eyes under the futon. 

“A little fox...?” Mamoru’s eyes were shifting from open to half-open, as he dreamily remembered seeing a bunch of fox tails behinds the shrubs of the Inari shrine, before sleep cradled him tightly, and it returned to blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Rikka oshi but damn I dunno what is it about Mamoru?? He's like such a main character that he's like low-key the main character of this fic LOL


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jdywbdifbf I know this is the boring parts but cHARACTER RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT OK

At dawn, as the white fog settled and the birds began to chirp, Mamoru opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and forehead. 

When he rubbed his eyes more awake, he looked around the large, (or at least, it was to him,) room and examined his surroundings. The melted wax candle on its stand, the blank white walls, the bamboo gridded paper doors. “Ah...” Mamoru breathed. 

Mamoru quietly recalled his memories of the day before, from entering the grand wooden doors, to meeting attendant Onoda, to another attendant laying out the futon the night before. Mamoru looked down at the silk downs on his laps and scrunched and rubbed his hands to feel their softness. 

“I have to get up and meet the dyer today...” 

“Oh, Mamoru~” Shou slid open the door as Mamoru was getting up from the futon. 

“Oh, good morning!” Mamoru smiled at Shou as he saw Shou with a cup of tea. 

“Good morning, Mamoru. I’ve brought you some tea.” Shou kneeled down on the floor and sat down beside Mamoru. Mamoru grasped the teacup and took a sip of the green tea. 

Shou’s white eyelashes blinked slowly as he stared down at Mamoru’s fingers. “My, what long fingers you have. You must make a remarkable shamisen player.” 

Mamoru stopped drinking and looked at Shou in a confused smile, “A... shamisen?” 

“Oh my, you don’t know what that is? Oh, forgive me,” Shou gasped and his mouth was gapping and then places his hand on his chest. 

Mamoru waved his open palm to calm down Shou, “Oh no, it’s alright. I’m afraid I don’t know much about nobility, I only come from a wheat-farming village.” 

“Oh really? There are no wheat villages nearby here, all grow rice and fish. You must have truly traveled far to land all the way here.” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess so...” Mamoru nervously chuckled as he rubbed him neck. He could feel the transferred warmth from the cup onto his hand to his neck. 

“A shamisen is a three-stringed instrument, shaped almost like... a sake vessel?” Shou had his arms out to the side as he tried to gesture the shape of a shamisen. 

“Oh, I see!” Mamoru gave a more genuine laugh, in fascination of what this instrument could be. “Well, whenever you have the chance to show it to me, I’d be glad to see it.” 

“Oh, of course,” Shou gentled smiled. 

“Shouldn’t we get going to meet the dyer?” Mamoru stood up from the futon, gently cradling the teacup. Shou followed his moved and blinked slowly again. His eyes slightly widened as he realized that Mamoru was someone who took initiation and action. 

“Why yes, of course,” Shou softly placed his hand on his right cheek and turned around, “Let us go get dressed and eat breakfast.” 

“Oh breakfast...?” Mamoru eyes lit up and widened at the thought of food as he followed Shou to the outside porches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say white eyelashes a lot because I actually have white eyelashes despite having brown hair  
> Although my roommate worries about my stress levels LOL


End file.
